Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to diesel catalyst systems, and more specifically to exhaust treatment systems employing Fuel Borne Catalysts and Aftertreatment Devices.
Background Information
Diesel engines are highly regarded for their efficiency and reliability. However, they may produce a level of pollution higher than that desired, and may need to have after-treatment strategies, including one or more of either a catalyzed Diesel Particulate Filter (DPF) or Diesel Oxidation Catalyst (DOC)—to control Particulate Matter (PM), Hydrocarbon (HC), and Carbon Monoxide (CO) emissions. Materials of use in DPFs and DOCs may include Platinum Group Metal (PGM) Catalysts as well as Zero Platinum Group Metal (ZPGM) catalysts, where the latter may provide suitable performance at a price lower than that of comparable PGM Catalysts.
Strategies for exhaust treatments may also include suitable Fuel Borne Catalysts (FBCs), where the materials of use in these FBCs may include suitable PGMs and non-PGM. However, there are many possible strategies that may employ one or more FBCs and one or more suitbale DPFs/DOCs, many of which may remain unknown in the art.
As such, there is a continuing need for developing suitable exhaust treatment strategies employing ZPGM catalysts and FBCs, where the treatment conditions may vary in one or more factors, including fuel sulfur content.